


Liquor is Quicker

by emocezi



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: M/M, Mention of previous one night stands, Porn, morning after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this was originally a prompt over at  and I just couldn't stop myself from filling it.  There was meant to be drunked sex, but I had that happen off screen and threw in some good old fashioned, morning after, sober porning instead.  Good lord, what's wrong with me?</p><p>Also, in this lovely modern AU.  Kocoum is Staff Sargeant Kocoum Nova of the US Marines(Force Recon).</p><p>Also also, Nova, Kocoum's last name, means chasing butterflies.  Perfection I say.</p><p>And just to set the mood.  There are 6 siblings that make up the 'parent' generation.  Four of these siblings had four children each. All girls.  Thomas' mother and John's father are brother and sister and only had one child each.  Thomas and John are the only male children in the family.  John is the oldest by six months.  Yes, I am mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquor is Quicker

Thomas sighed as he looked at the invitation he'd gotten in the mail. It was the fifth wedding invitation he'd gotten this month alone. It seemed like everyone he knew had found their soul mates and were getting married. And here he was, the single gay cousin attending all the weddings. By himself.

It wasn't as if every single one of his female cousins didn't have _someone_ they just _knew_ would be perfect for him. He'd lost count of just how many terrible blind dates he'd been on. But he appreciated their intent, even if newlyweds annoyed him with their absolute belief that there was someone out there for him too.

Thomas sighed and went to email his RSVP invitation. It wasn't as if he could pretend he had lost it in the mail. This was John, his favorite cousin. If he didn't reply in a couple of days, he'd be getting a phone call to make sure he'd be coming.

And to be honest he wanted to meet the woman John had been waxing poetic about for the better part of a year and a half.

Pocahontas.

She was the one woman who had managed to tame his cousins wild ways, Thomas absolutely needed to meet her.

XxX XxX

Two months later found him standing behind his Aunt Flora and his Uncle Wayne as they offered their congratulations to the newly wed pair. Thomas was starting to get a bit antsy, it wasn't as if John was the first one in the family to have married, but for some reason he was the favorite, and it showed in the way all their female relatives cooed over him.

Not that it was any big surprise. Thomas was the short, skinny redhead in the family of tall, well built blondes. No one ever cooed over him.

Finally his aunt and uncle moved aside and Thomas let himself be swept up in one of the bone cracking hugs John was always giving him. After a few moments he tapped John's shoulder, wiggling out of the man's grasp and turning to face the woman standing at his side. She was smiling serenely as she watched the two of them and when she turned her focus on him he couldn't help but flushing.

He was so used to being looked over during family reunions or even during school, that having someone so focused on him made him feel shy. He was used to being the runt of the litter, had grown used to the role of tag-a-long cousin.

"You must be Thomas. It's nice to finally meet you." Pocahontas said with a smile, taking Thomas' hand and pulling him into a hug. He went stiff for a moment then relaxed, unused to anyone but John pulling him into hugs. He hugged her back, patting her shoulder awkwardly and wondering what was the appropriate time for a hug, and when he could pull away without making a faux pas.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Thomas smiled when Pocahontas finally released him. She kept a hand on his shoulder, her entire face alight with the pleasure of meeting her new husband's favorite cousin.

"John speaks of you constantly." Thomas went red again, unused to being the center of attention. He nodded, unsure of what to say, ready to go back to the table he shared with the other members of his family that had shown up to the wedding stag. Instead Pocahontas pulled him back into another hug, pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks.

He could feel his ears burning when she released him and squeaked out his congratulations. He turned to leave and bumped into the next guest standing in line, waiting to greet the happy new couple. Thomas didn't even bother to look up, just mumbled out an embarrassed apology and fled back to the relative safety of the table full of his cousins.

He didn't notice the burning gaze following his retreat, didn't notice the intense expression full of possessive interest, didn't notice anything about the man he'd bumped into. But Pocahontas did. Her eyebrows raised and a smirk crawled across her face when her cousin turned back to face her.

She smiled as Kocoum stepped forward, handsome in his dress blues, several medals pinned to his chest for bravery in action. His hair was cut in typical marine fashion, cut close to his scalp.. He looked strange with short hair, especially when she remembered him having hair almost as long as hers all their lives.

“Who was that?”

“Thomas. John’s cousin.” Kocoum grunted and turned to offer John his hand in silent congratulations.

John was watching the newcomer with narrowed eyes, unsure of what had just happened and what it meant. His new wife didn't seem worried about the exchange between her cousin and his, and if she was alright with it, then it couldn't be anything too terrible. Thomas had nothing to worry about when he had John watching his back.

XxX XxX

It wasn’t unusual for Thomas to have random men come up to talk to him at family events as every single one of his female cousins knew one other gay guy that they brought to the weddings because they knew Thomas wouldn’t have a date.

The strange thing was at this wedding, no one was talking to him. Several men had started to walk over, and all at the last second they’d averted their courses and headed for the buffet. Thomas couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on. At his great uncle Mike’s sixth wedding he’d had to fake a particularly horrible stomach bug to get away from three overly amorous suitors.

At this particular wedding he’d expected to be harassed by at least one boring stamp collector, and maybe lied to by a couple of over achievers, and chatted up by at least one nice guy that already had someone he was with, but had come along because he didn’t know how to say no. It was usually how the cycle went. But here he was, sitting by himself, bored out of his mind with not even one boring stamp collector to distract him from the happy dancing breeders.

If he’d just turned around, he would have seen the man he’d bumped into earlier. Would have noticed the possessive glare he directed at every man who had walked towards Thomas with the intention of talking to him.

Instead, Thomas was being plied with alcoholic beverages from various cousins. Every drink was sweet enough that he didn’t notice the burn of rum and tequila, and he didn’t realize how many he’d had until he stood up and the room took a slow sickening spin that had him clutching at the back of his chair.

XxX XxX

Thomas blinked awake with a groan. The inside of his mouth tasted like something had crawled down his throat and died. His head was pounding like the inside of a kettle drum, and the sun speared into eyes viciously. Every part of his body ached and he felt content to lay there until he realized someone was in bed beside him.

For a moment Thomas considered moving, he inched a little to the side and the arm around his stomach tightened until he froze, not wanting to wake up the man sleeping next to him. The tiny movement had alerted him to the fact that he was sticky, naked, and sore in places that meant he’d indulged in a night of drunken sex with a stranger, drunken sex he didn’t even remember.

Very slowly he turned his head, taking in the strong features of the man who was sleeping beside him. He had chiseled cheekbones and a strong jawline, softened by a wide sensual mouth. For a moment Thomas stared, wondering how in the hell he’d ended up in bed with such a beautiful man, and then the man’s brown eyes blinked open and Thomas froze, wondering what to do.

He was no stranger to the occasional one night stand, but this felt a little different. The man watched him for a few moments, then smiled slowly in a way that made Thomas’ entire body feel warm.

“Uh...morning.” Thomas managed, wondering how in the hell he was going to get out of this without making it more awkward then it already is. The man’s hand smoothed along his flank and Thomas twitched.

“Good morning.” The man stretched slowly, and despite himself, Thomas couldn’t keep his eyes off the slide and stretch of muscles under mocha skin. “I didn’t get your name last night. I’m Kocoum.”

“Uh..I’m..uh..I’m Thomas.” Kocoum ran a finger over a trio of bruises that decorated Thomas’ shoulder, his eyes focused on the redhead’s until Thomas could hardly breathe, his entire body held taught with anticipation. For a moment, nothing happened, and then as if in sync, Thomas and Kocoum moved. Thomas winding his arms around Kocoum’s neck as his mouth was plundered.

Huge hands effortlessly shifted his hips, tilting them up until Thomas slung a leg over Kocoum’s hip. For a moment, Thomas thought Kocoum was going to attempt sex with whatever lube was leftover from the night before, instead the man rolled them over until he could grab the small, half used pack of slick on the nightstand.

Thomas shifted up until he was straddling Kocoum’s hips, he balanced himself with a hand in the middle of Kocoum’s chest, hissing out a breath when a finger pushed inside him. Everything about Kocoum was centered around Thomas, his expression was intense and focused, his entire body seemed to curl around the pale man.

Thomas bit his lower lip, arching back slightly when Kocoum pushed a second and third finger inside him in rapid succession. The stretch was worth it, and Thomas felt light headed when Kocoum’s long fingers brushed against his prostate, twisting and stretching until Thomas was panting, sweat beading along his skin as he pushed back, silently begging for more, nearly riding Kocoum’s fingers.

He could feel Kocoum’s eyes on his skin, raking across his body and setting his skin on fire. Electric shocks of pleasure raced up his spine with every motion of Kocoum’s fingers, twisting and pushing, working him open until at last Thomas moaned, his arms trembling.

“I’m good, I’m ready.”

Kocoum growled and withdrew his fingers, he gripped Thomas’ hips, leaving smears of lube and flipped them. It took him three seconds to unwrap a condom and slide it on, slicking himself up with steady hands. Intense brown eyes meeting Thomas’ shy green ones and Kocoum lowered his head to capture Thomas’ mouth as he pushed inside.

Thomas groaned into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Kocoum’s hips, trying to draw the other man inside him faster. Instead Kocoum moved slowly, one hand supporting himself while the other cupped the back of Thomas’ neck. He took his time, savouring the experience as he hadn’t been able to do the night before. Then it had been a frantic coupling, both of them intent on one thing only.

But now there was time. Time to find out what made Thomas whimper, what made him scream. The sheets rustled around them as Kocoum started to move, thrusting gently at first, and picking up speed at Thomas’ begging moans.

“Oh god, oh my god. Kocoum, god. More, yes yes yes, right there. Fuck. _Fuck_.”

Kocoum hid his grin in Thomas’ pale neck, sucking a mark just high enough to peek out of his shirt collar. Just dark enough to let people know the redhead was taken. Thomas was trembling in his arms, little shakes and jerks, his pupils blown, skin flushed and dewed with sweat.

Kocoum took his mouth again, swallowing down his sounds even as he pulled Thomas up, settling back against the headboard, the redhead in his lap. It freed up his hands to roam along miles of flesh and let Thomas set the pace.

For a moment he looked stunned at the change of position, and Kocoum wondered about his past lovers. If they’d never taken into account any pleasure but their own.

“Use me.” Kocoum murmured into Thomas ear, enjoying the shudder that wracked the redheads body. “Ride me.” Thomas nodded, on the verge of making eye contact but still to shy to stare directly at Kocoum, even with the intimacy of the situation.

Thomas moved, arching up and pushing his hips back down, his breath stuttering at the friction and he slid his hands onto Kocoum’s shoulders, using them for support as he fucked himself. Kocoum’s hands slid down to Thomas’ hips, helping him, guiding him. He couldn’t look away from the open, raw expression on the red heads face.

From the sudden jerk and near freezing of his motions, Kocoum knew exactly what Thomas had found, knew that at this angle, the head of his cock wouldn’t just be brushing by Thomas’ prostate, but pushing against it with the sort of constant pressure that was almost too much to take.

Thomas was barely breathing as he fucked himself in slow, jerky motions. Every time he hit his prostate he’d freeze for a second, his entire body clenching up. Finally he shook his head, leaning forward to hide his face in Kocoum’s neck.

“I can’t.”

For a moment nothing happened and then Kocoum’s hands tightened on his hips and Thomas felt himself being lifted and lowered as if he weighed nothing. He whined high in his throat, his entire body felt like it was seizing at the constant pressure on his prostate. He clung to Kocoum’s arms, feeling the muscles bunch and shift under all that mocha skin.

“Please please please.” Thomas wasn’t sure what he was begging for, his head pressed in the curve of Kocoum’s neck. His breath was coming in sobs, his eyes clenched shut, nails digging small half moons into Kocoum’s skin.

“Little more. You can take it.” Kocoum growled in Thomas’ ear, licking a stripe up the side of his neck and nipping at his earlobe. Thomas shuddered, moaning high and loud, his voice shaking as he clung to Kocoum. His entire body felt like it was on fire, alternating between heat and electricity, arcing up his spine and down through his limbs, curling his toes into the sheets.

Kocoum surged forward in a sudden motion, pinning Thomas on his back. He paused for a moment, catching his breath and raking his eyes over Thomas’ face, cataloguing his expression. He hooked one of Thomas’ knees over his shoulder, changing the angle and opening Thomas up for his viewing pleasure.

Kocoum grunted his approval, leaning forward to plant a hand on the mattress beside Thomas’ stomach to support his weight. Thomas was twitching slightly every time Kocoum moved, his breath coming in shallow gasps. For a moment coloured spots danced in front of his eyes, his vision blurring around the corners when Kocoum gave a hesitant push of his hips, like he was testing out the new position.

Thomas whined loudly, arching up and digging the heel of his foot into Kocoum’s shoulder, urging him on. Kocoum grinned and leaned forward to press his lips to Thomas’ in a surprisingly chaste kiss. He gently teased Thomas’ lips open, licking wetly into Thomas’ mouth and snapping his hips forward.

Thomas went wild, writhing and crying out. Nails digging into Kocoum’s shoulder, his free hand fisting in the sheets and pulling them off one corner of the bed. Kocoum growled, sliding his hand up Thomas’ side, feeling the helpless twitch of muscles.

He was close to coming, could feel it at the base of his spine, a tight ball of liquid pleasure. From the mewling cries Thomas was letting loose from every thrust, he wasn’t far off either.

Kocoum kissed the redhead again, nipping his bottom lip and sliding his mouth down to Thomas’ neck. Nipping and his collarbone and getting his free hand on Thomas’ cock. He squeezed gently, stroking up the rigid flesh and thumbing over the weeping head.

Thomas’ breath hitched once, twice, and he arched up, mouth open in a silent scream. His entire body shuddered as he came.

Kocoum didn’t stop, his thrusts coming faster and harder until finally, the knot at the base of his spine exploded. He buried his face in Thomas’ neck, muffling his yell as he came. Thomas was shaking beneath him, full body shivers wracking him every few moments. He clung to Kocoum like a life line, whimpering when Kocoum pulled out, tying off the condom and dropping it into the wastebasket beside the bed.

Kocoum was no stranger to one night stands, and even when he indulged in morning sex with the person he’d taken home the night before, he would never cuddle. He’d get up, shower and leave the other to dress and leave.

But this, whatever this was, it seemed different He never wanted to get out of bed. He wanted to leave bruises on ever inch of Thomas’ fair skin, wanted to mark him up, possess him.

Thomas sat up, gingerly. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at Kocoum who was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him, eyes hot and possessive. Thomas swallowed nervously and wondered if he should dress and leave, or if he should say and attempt conversation.

The idea of talking to this man seemed terrifying and Thomas had no idea what he could even say. His mind was blank and his palms started to sweat under Kocoum’s invasive stare. He was probably wondering what had made him take this pale, skinny man to bed. Wondering why he’d had so much to drink last night that he’d decided Thomas was the best person to end up in bed with.

It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d been made to feel like a fool, like he was lucky his bed fellow had chosen to spend the night with him.

Usually at this point the nameless man he’d slept with would have already gotten up and headed for the bathroom to shower, leaving him to dress and leave the room with no more awkwardness then was normally experienced during the morning after a one night stand.

Thomas cleared his throat and shuffled across the mattress. He set his feet on the floor, preparing to grab his boxers and escape to the bathroom to dress, but an hand on his arm had him freezing in place. He shot a hesitant look over his shoulder, wondering for a moment if this was going to turn into one of those one night stands where the man he’d slept with turned out to still be so far in the closet he was half way to Narnia.

“Where are you going?”

“I...uh...dressing?” Thomas stuttered and Kocoum smiled, hauling Thomas across the bed and kissing him soundly, cupping a hand over his jaw and tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. He licked across Thomas’ lower lip, nipping it once before pulling back to smirk at the flushed redhead who was watching him, half curious and half flustered.

“No. Stay.” Kocoum murmured, drawing Thomas back for another kiss. He wanted to stay in this bed for the rest of the day. Call up room service and have them deliver whatever Thomas was in the mood for. Drag Thomas into the shower and get his hands all over that pale skin.

It didn’t matter that he’d already had Thomas under him twice. He was already planning his next attack, fingertip bruises dug into pale thighs, a trail of bites down a slender rib cage. He wanted to watch Thomas come apart under his hands. And when he was sprawled across the sheets, trying to catch his breath, Kocoum wanted to do it all over again.

He smoothed his thumb over Thomas’ cheek and leaned back, watching the way the man trembled lightly, His eyes tightly shut. Kocoum rested his forehead against Thomas’, stroking his fingers up and down Thomas’ naked arm and wanting nothing more then to soothe him into a lazy, mid-morning nap.

It was in that particular moment that the pounding on the door started, and a semi-familiar voice started shouting out Thomas’ name in a manor that made the redhead startle, jolting out of Kocoum’s loose embrace and nearly falling off the mattress in his haste to untangle himself from the sheets that had wrapped around his legs.

“Thomas. Thomas you had better not be in there. You’re not in your room and Stacy told me she saw you going into the elevator with some guy in a dress uniform. You remember what happened _last_ time you slept with a military man? Cause I do. Come out here now and we don’t have to discuss this.”

Kocoum watched, fascinated by the way Thomas seemed to lose his insecurity and shyness. Rather then grab his clothes and do the Walk of Shame back to his own room, he glared at the door, like his cousin could see his expression through two inches of oak.

“Go AWAY John. The last time was a mistake, and if you remember, YOU were the one who set me up with him.”

“Thomas. Come out here. Right now.”

“NO.”

“THOMAS.”

“FUCK OFF JOHN.”

“....YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT.” John yelled through the door and Thomas made an angry sort of noise in the back of his throat. He ripped the sheets off his legs and pulled his boxers on, stomping across the room to pull open the door and glare daggers up into his cousin’s eyes.

Rather then continue their argument right there as Kocoum has expected they would, John grabbed Thomas’ upper arm and tried to drag him out of the room. Thomas turned out to be stronger, and far more stubborn then he looked and dug his heels in, refusing to let John manhandle him out into the hall where it was more then likely that his entire family was waiting out there. Wanting to see the sort of drama Thomas had gotten himself into this time around.

Kocoum grabbed his own boxers, sliding them on and moved silently across the floor to stand behind Thomas. He grabbed John’s wrist and twisted it sharply, not enough to break or sprain the joint, but with just enough force to make the other man let go. He waited until John’s eyes were on his, wrapped his arm around Thomas’ torso, and hauled him back inside the room, slamming the door in John’s face and locking it.

Before Thomas could even attempt to apologize Kocoum had him pressed up against the door, lifting him until Thomas got the hint and held on, curling his legs around Kocoum’s waist. He opened his mouth, no doubt to say something stupid and Kocoum kissed him. There was no way in hell he was letting Thomas apologize for his family, or for the night they’d shared that both seemed a little fuzzy on.

“You’re not getting away that easily.” Kocoum whispered, sucking a bruise on Thomas’ jaw that evevryone would see. He smiled darkly against Thomas’ neck at the sounds of John throwing one hell of a tantrum outside the room, no doubt attracting all sorts of attention. “I’m not letting you go anytime soon.”

“Oh.” Thomas sounded startled. “Well good then.” He ground against Kocoum in an effort to find relief and let himself be kissed mindless, both of them ignoring John’s angry yells just outside the door.


End file.
